Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid consuming apparatus such as an ink-jet printer, etc.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a liquid consuming apparatus such as an ink-jet printer which is provided with a tank configured to store liquid such as ink, and which is configured to consume the liquid stored in the tank. For example, conventionally, there is known an ink-jet printer provided with an accommodation case configured to accommodate a tank (storage container) configured to store ink, which is to be supplied via a liquid tube to a liquid discharge head (liquid-jet head) configured to consume the ink, separately from a casing configured to accommodate the liquid discharge head, wherein the accommodation case is detachably engaged with respect to the casing. An inlet (inlet port), formed in the tank, is provided with a cap which is to be removed when the ink is poured into the tank. A space or area located above the cap is covered by an upper cover arranged pivotably on an upper portion of the accommodation case. Then, when a user pours ink into the tank, the user firstly releases the upper cover so as to expose the cap to the outside, and then removes the cap from the inlet port, thereby releasing the inlet port. Afterwards, the user pours the ink into an ink chamber defined inside the tank, via the released inlet port.